Color of Vows
by PreciousAll
Summary: My collection of one-shot of Pokespe story. Each chapter with different pairings. Genre could be different but all is based on one concept, promise it is. Highest rating is T, and is all about romance. I will change the chara category every new chapter depends on the pairing in the new chapter. So... wanna try reading?


**Author's Notes:** Hello readers! It's felt nice to be back writing at FFn again (^u^)/* this one is my collection of one-shot stories. I will make different pairing each chapter and it's just contain that pairing, so it will become so short every chapter. It's all about promise thing.

**Inspired by DEEN's song: I Promise You**

**Disclaimer:**You know just to whom these awesome character belongs, so you knew just right that I definitely am not the one. This idea of this story is mine though, so don't make me repeat this part. I just tell you in the first chapter (right, now~)

All the one-shot I have here are not related. If I want to make specified chapter to be related with what chapter, I will tell you at the Author's notes, just like this one.

NOW ON TO THE STORY! Hope you like it, dear readers ;D

**-o—o—o—O—o—o—o-**

**ONE LITTLE PROMISE WE MADE**

**(Choosenshipping)**

**-o—o—o—O—o—o—o-**

There he was, standing alone near the big tree that the wide field had, looking at the sun which was nearly sinking behind the mountain. The sky was dominated with red and purple, it was beautiful.

He was Silver.

And with eyes staring into the sky, he was recalling the day they separated.

"_We could separate this way Silver. We have to find our family!"_ _the girl named Blue said._

"_Yes." Silver smiled sadly at their farewell times. But to his surprise, Blue, his not-by-blood sister, pouted._

"_What did I do?" he asked, worrying her._

"_I don't want to be apart from you." Hearing her answer, Silver got more confused. To be remember just a second ago Blue said that they should be apart to find each other's family, so why Blue bid their farewell if she didn't want to be apart from him then?_

"_Promise me that we will be together in the future?" Blue bit her lower lips._

_Silver nodded to reassure her. And so Blue smiled again, lifting her pinky and then they hooked their pinky together._

Sighed. Such a childish promise. Though they were apart, they still contacted each other via pokégear, and they actually had met each other again in Johto case and so many cases that happened in the past. There was no need to worry at all, actually.

Not long after that, a beautiful woman in white hat that he knew it very well ran toward him like there's no tomorrow. Soon as her eyes found Silver's figure, she waved her hand casually. She looked so happy. Hmm, who could have guessed?

"Silveeer!" She tackled him until they fell to the ground with a soft thump. It was fortunate for him they landed on the grass, or else he would have hurt seeing he was at the bottom. Blame her? No, no, of course not. He wouldn't dare to blame the girl, just no. She was too precious to be blame on—not like some person who had jet black-haired, billiard cue, flip-over hat, and a goggles. Gold. Yea, right~ He rolled his eyes.

"Always seems violent, doesn't you?" muttered Silver while trying to wake up with the help of his elbow. Blue giggled along the way, not bothering to help Silver woke up. She felt much comfort by lying on top of him than sitting side by side with him.

Seeing he had no help, Silver gave up and let Blue snuggle on his chest.

"You said 5."

"Still coming! And I'm not late, yet."

"You've got heavier than the last time."

"Oh please! It's ideal for my height. I'm always perfect."

Silver chuckled.

"What?" Blue looked up with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

He only shook his head, holding back the laughter that almost out for her sake. Really, Blue was over confident for her age, but he admitted all of that was true, for him. Blue seemed very curious of why he now stared at the red sky but she could tell that Silver did it intentionally and so she could ask, which was not. Silver was a bit disappoint she didn't try to figure out though. Blue changed the subject.

"What happened to your hair dude?" Her hand reached his red hair and played around with it.

"Oh, change of style. Like it?" Silver grinned to her while Blue just groaning at his question. "Why, yes handsome, though the previous made you cuter than now."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Not again." They both laughed at his comment.

"Yes. By the way, How's Weavile?" Blue exhaled the mint scent of Silver's nape. She liked it very much.

"He's fine and happy." Silver put one of his hands behind his head so he could feel more comfortable lying in the grass.

"I want to see him!" Blue lifted her body up from Silver's and sat beside him. Silver looked at her shimmering eyes, thinking that it was very beautiful. But he soon snapped it out of his mind as he reached his pokéball. He threw it to the air and soon Weavile, Silver's Pokémon, appeared, seeming happy as he jolted his way to Blue's head.

"Aw, aw… Hey Weavile! Long time no see!" Blue chuckled as she hugged Weavile heartily. "Why don't you play with Wigglytuff?" And so she released Wigglytuff from her cage.

Blue gave Silver a sexy wink and he sighed. Just as he was about to get more comfortable… He knew what to do. He lifted his body from lying position into sit and soon Blue let her head rest on his lap. He was happy Blue wanted to rest on his lap. He picked up some of her hair and twirled it with his finger. Her beautiful caramel hair...

He lifted that hair of hers to his fingers and pressed it to his lips, kissing it. Blue was somewhat feeling uncomfortable but pretended she didn't see as she blushed toward the grass. She could feel blood rushing to her face. She was wondering things or was it Silver become different this time?

"Silver, what do you think of me?" asked Blue, which was a surprise to him.

"What with that question? Of course I think you're nice, sis!" Silver tried so hard to shut his mouth to say that he saw her as a girl, not a sister. What would Blue think of him if he ever said things like that?

Blue, on the other hand was disappoint. She wanted Silver to see her as a girl. It was the matter of age all over again.

"I love you!" Blue looked at him straight in the eyes. She wanted to show him how serious that matter for her was. Silver felt uncomfortable but he believed the looks that she had given to him just now had a meaning. Was it 'love' between boy and girl? It couldn't be. He gulped.

"So am I."

Silver doesn't get her hint, does he? Well, Blue was kind of desperate by now. She grabbed his neck and pulled it to her face. Silver's face turned red immediately as their nose touched each other.

Blue was so mesmerized by his silver eyes and his scent. The blush on his face was rather cute; she wanted to make it even more. She wanted to steal his kiss, being the first one to taste his full lips that was offered freely about 5 cm from her face. That was so tempting! She could do it, couldn't she? She could…

"Blue?"

That very voice was snapped her back to reality. Really, how could she lose control like that?

She immediately stuck out her tongue and let go of him. Silver was quite shock afterwards. Their lips was about to meet. Blue was annoyingly teasing him and this time, it hurt. If only she knew just how much he wanted to steal that lips from her, landing his lips on hers…

"What was that Blue? You even trick your own brother!"

"Yea, sometimes little brother~" Blue rolled her eyes, later to be silence. Actually, she felt weird to call him a brother anymore. Even since beginning, she knew he was no brother but a person she loved. She loved him very much. He was her reason to hold out living in that hell place, Pryce's Hell or whatever it's called. He was the reason to why she felt the need to protect someone. At that very place, she had grown her affection toward him to no end but she was afraid Silver would freak out and ran away. She was, after all, older three freaking years than him.

"How's your life?" Silver asked half-heartedly. He expected her to mention his friend, especially Green, her boyfriend or so whatsoever. They looked good together actually. But to his surprise, Blue just shrugged it off and said, "Fine."

It's not usual.

Silver raised an eyebrow to her and Blue took it that she wasn't blabbermouth as usual; she understood it very well if Silver frowned.

"I'm not in the mood, okay? Green has been so boring!" Blue pouted in her cute way. Silver laughed at it although he was taken back a bit after he heard what he finally wondered about. Green.

"And so you went to meet up with me. How poor," Silver said and Blue raised her eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

"Who's poor?"

"Green."

"Why?" Blue acted somewhat interest; Silver couldn't help thinking the reason. Green was her boyfriend, so why asked? Silver couldn't understand her logic. Fufufu… If only Silver knew. Oh yes, he would.

"To have you cheat behind his back."

Blue's eyes widened and she started to laugh until she coughed. Silver was more confused than ever.

"Cheat? Wha-Oh Silver… He was no boyfriend of mine! Really Silver? You thought of us that way?"

"Uh yeah. So… it's not?" Silver tried to convince his ears. He couldn't help but happy to hear Blue was still single. He didn't want to show it though, it could be so wrong in Blue's eyes, he knew.

Blue now stood up and laughed hysterically. Silver joined her and went crazy for a while.

"Oh my Arceus, I don't know you would think that way! Why?"

"You look good together." Silver grinned sheepishly at me and continued, "You always hit on him and he did the same thing."

"Okay, that's awkward. We are just friend," convinced Blue as she took Silver's hand. "So, what do you think of us?"

Silver startled again. It was obvious to where this conversation led to but he didn't want to conclude just yet. "Uh, again?"

"Why, yes Silver." Blue rolled her eyes, impatient. She had almost asked the same thing. She hoped it was the right thing to do to ask him. His conclusion from before, didn't it just show how much he thought of her? She was sure Silver had something for her now.

"I uh, I don't know. People would tell that we were brother and sister as the previous issue had spread around."

"No! I want **you** to view us, not people Silver!"

"Hmm, okay… I-uh…" Silver hesitated. What if she just teased him again? Would he be heartbroken?

"Uh, there's this one thing has been on my mind a lot." Silver changed the topic.

"What?"

"Do you remember our promise?"

Blue stared at his face in silence. "Which one?"

Guess she didn't remember it after all. Silver could only smile sadly and he turned around and walked away from her at the slow pace. Blue just didn't understand him. What promise?

She kept thinking and thinking, relating every moment she had now and then. They were talking about her life, and Green, and relationship, until he asked him that question. That question… Promise? Relationship?

As if the lighting struck her, she ran after him and soon grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.

"**I remember."**

Silver froze over but still didn't have the courage to turn around and see Blue by his own eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. He was too scared.

"I still remember it," She repeated. "Silver."

She walked through him and ended up in front of him, facing him with serious face she had, still didn't let go of his hand.

Silver looked at the determine eyes she had now, feeling somewhat warm. "Then what it is that you remember?"

"That you and I will be together in the future."

"Good sis." Silver squeezed Blue's hand which was apparently at his palm now. Blue forced a smile after hearing the word 'sis' coming out from his mouth. "But, we are. When we were younger and now. We are always together," he added. It had been in his mind lately. Should he just erase the promise, seeing there's no point in keeping it? They had been together for Arceus-know-how-long.

"Not when we had different partners at the marriage."

Silence engulfed them. The sky turned really dark by now, but still it was beautiful red. It's close to 6.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes Silver. Could you fulfill this promise willingly?"

Silver stared at her, feeling unbelievable surprise which she took that Silver thought she was going crazy.

"Sorry Silver, don't force yourself if-"

"Of course I will Blue."

Their face was red crimson again in color by the seconds they looked at each other. Instead of looking Blue in the eyes, Silver hid his face by bowing his head and averted his eyes to the ground. Blue felt very embarrassing for the first time.

"I love you as a woman. It's that fine?"

Blue caressed his cheek and lifted it a little so Silver could look her in the eyes. Happiness was indeed emanating from her face, Silver overwhelmed with love.

"You silly. I asked you to bind us with that promise. Didn't it clear that I love you as a man?" Blue giggled and rubbed his temple, looking at his sparkling silvery eyes. "I love you too and I always do."

"Even though I'm younger?"

"Even though I'm older?"

They both laughed at each other question.

"I see only you, not the matters," said them both. They looked at each other again surprisingly and laughed again.

"It's such big surprise for me Silver! You should have said it earlier!" Blue hit his torso playfully.

"Um, guess I'm sorry?" Silver smiled slowly.

"Pretty much!" Blue giggled and tackled him hard. Smile slowly formed in her face, an affectionate smile, as she snuggled to his chest, not wanting to let the warmness gone.

Silver felt trouble a little though. Blue always was the one who started everything. As a little brother, he could understand and let it loose but not this time after he knew he was the man for her. He wanted to start something first, so… even though it's felt so weird

Silver felt engross by the pool of sea she had on her eyes as she kept looked at him straight in the eyes. He could feel yearning towards it and he let go a smile for her, the one and only he would ever show to.

"I'm glad you remember."

True, he glad he asked. Things would surely turn differently if he hadn't asked. Blue giggled at his comment as he let Silver wrapped his arms on her waist while she doing the same but in the neck.

Silver leaned closer to her face as he slowly closed his eyelid. Blue felt so nervous at his sudden brave movement and loosen her grip, only to receive a tighter grip on her waist.

"Silver…"

"Shh…"

Afterwards, they shared one little kiss under the sunset.

**~END~**

**Author's Notes:**Thanks to hit, visit, read and even if you are generous enough (tee hee) to leave review. This story is made and meant to be enjoyed, so have you? Nah, let's meet again at the next chapter readers! And I hope you have something for me to reply :D

The next chapter is Mangaquestshipping! Yaaay! xDD


End file.
